fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Kershaw
Appearance Tall and unusually fit, Leon is a notable physical specimen. He stands roughly six feet, one inch tall and weighs roughly two hundred pounds. Though often concealed, those that catch a glimpse of Leon's physique often correctly assume him to be a fighter. Further leading people to this conclusion would be the scars covering Leon's otherwise flawless skin. Leon had a jagged scar as the result of a knife wound on his left shoulder, a gunshot wound on the lower left side of his torso, a blotchy burn car on his right leg and a thin scar across his right cheek bone. These scars indicate his experience as a worrier, magnifying his intimidating physical appearance. Leon's attire varies depending on the scenario. Though the color scheme of all Leon's clothing almost solely consists of the colors black and crimson, the actual articles of clothing are often changed to meet various needs. Leon's most common attires include his combat attire and his casual attire. Leon's combat attire consists of a tight sleeveless undershirt. Though the tops is form fitting, it is constructed from a flexible material that allows for full range of movements and does not restrict the wearer. Leon wears long pants not unlike that worn by state military personnel, minus the fact that they are colored black rather than blue and the hidden sheath on the inside of the waste to conceal a throwing needle. Leon favors them for their balance of light weight and durability. Not to mention the fact that they are common enough to be easily replaced. Leon's choice of footwear would be simple black combat boots with crimson laces. Though basic in appearance, Leon personally inserted several small sheets of metal into the fabric using his alchemy. In addition to the boot's steel toe, Leon can utilize the transmutation circles in his boots to manipulate the pieces of metal into spikes for use during combat. On occasion, Leon will add small sections of black and crimson mail type armor to his forearms and shins for added protection. To carry his revolver, Leon wears a high quality leg holster, constructed form a transmuted material made form leather and steel threads. Leon's knives are often carried in his duel rig shoulder sheaths, made from the same material as his pistol holster. To conceal his many weapons in public, Leon often is found wearing a long black duster with torn and frayed edges. The duster displays a crimson skull on the back, just above the center of Leon's spine. Leon's casual attire is only used in rare cases where Leon does not plan to be in any sort of combat. The attire consists of a crimson sleeveless shirt and black cargo shorts. If Leon chooses to wear shoes, his go to pair are nothing more than simple sandals. It is rather rare to find Leon in this attire, as he almost always travels in his fully equipped combat attire. One of the rare occasions where Leon wears his casual attire is when he is staying at an inn or hotel. He rarely goes out in public without his combat attire, meaning while is his casual attire Leon is often confined to his room. Even in this casual attire however, Leon still carries a concealed blade in the waistline of his shorts. Personality History Equipment Metal Scraps One of Leon's most ingenious pieces of equipment happens to be by far his simplest. Leon carries specially made pieces of metal on his person. These chunks of metal are rectangular in shape and contain transmutation circles inside them, allowing them to be transmuted at will. Leon achieves this by halving the metal, creating the transmutation circle and then rejoining the two pieces. When needed, Leon can quickly transmute these pieces of metal into various weapons, including knives and knuckle dusters. An added pro to carrying the pieces of metal as opposed to ready weapons would be the simple fact that should law enforcement catch him, they would be unaware of the fact that he was secretly carrying an arsenal of weapons. Blades Leon uses several types of blades in close quarters combat. Each weapon was crafted by Leon himself and can easily by transmuted into ray materials to avoid suspicion from any military or law enforcement. Leon's favorite blades are his twin black karambit knives. The curved blade design is ideal for hooking limbs and slicing through ligaments. Leon tends to target key points on the body with these blades, including but not limited to the hamstring, jugular and the muscles around various joints. When a heftier weapon is needed, Leon transmuted both of his karambits and excess materials to create a devastating kukri style blade. The kukri is capable of causing damage with blunt force alone, meaning thin armor provides inadequate protection form the weapon. Leon rarely keeps his metal in the form of a kukri, almost always returning the weapon to karambit form afterwards. Revolver Leon's light magnum revolver is another one of his custom made masterpieces. Unlike other revolvers, when the hammer on Leon's revolver is pulled back, the cylinder creeps forward, closing the gap between the barrel and chamber. Not only does this slightly increase the weapon's muzzle velocity, but it allows for a suppressor to be added to the weapon to dampen noise. The magnum ammunition provides the weapon with superior range and stopping power over most handguns. Leon's superb marksmanship is shown by the back that he hardly ever needs more than one shot per target, especially when taking his enemies by surprise. Though the revolver may look quite ordinary to the inexperienced eye, anyone well versed in firearms would be able to see a high end death dealing instrument. Rifle Only used for special occasions, Leon's custom rifle is a single shot, high caliber killing machine, capable of eliminating targets at distances of a thousand yards with ease. This places Leon well out of the range of most small arms and virtually all alchemist abilities. The rifle is a single shot bolt-action design, chambered in Leon's custom .313 magnum cartridge. The round boasts a high muzzle velocity and penetration ability, especially when Leon it firing his custom jacketed ammunition. The size of the weapon, though it keeps the recoil manageable, makes it difficult for Leon to transport, even when broken down into its base parts. For this reason, Leon only used the rifle in premeditated situations, such as eliminating key targets. Despite Leon's best effort at suppressing the beast of a weapon, the shots are still rather loud, but more comparable to a small caliber handgun rather than a big bore rifle. Powers and Abilities Plot Quotes Trivia Category:Dedmnwalkn88 Category:Characters Category:Alchemist